


Pandorian Sacrifice

by sso_Viktor7



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso_Viktor7/pseuds/sso_Viktor7
Summary: Beware: this is going to be angsty.The Druids have finally gathered the tools to save Anne, and Viktor is the only one who can go through to save her. Once in Pandoria, he is forced to protect the weakened Soul Rider and get her out of pink hell.





	Pandorian Sacrifice

Viktor opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the last light of the sun trying to push through dark gray clouds. He sat up on his bed and looked around the dimly lit room as he let his mind settle from a nightmare. He looked out the window, watching as the dark clouds rolled in, thunder rumbling deep inside them. How ironic that on a day like this, the heavens themselves seemed to disagree.

He got up and stumbled his way to the bathroom, turning on the lights. His reflection greeted him, and by Aideen, did he look terrible. The bags under his eyes were extensive, and he looked so tired. He looked defeated, yet, his mind tried to convince itself that today was a day to celebrate. They were finally saving Anne.

Viktor tried telling the Druids that the simplicity of how the events unfolded was suspicious; but they didn't listen, the Druids never listen. He shook his head, and got into the shower after striping. After a shower, taking the fragment of Aideen's light, and picking his outfit of black jeans, a dark blue hoodie, and black riding boots; he was on his way to Jorvik Stables.

The stables were bustling with activity, as usual. Tourists were coming and going on horseback, and student riders were riding to the arena on their horses. In all of the activity, he slipped into the stalls and grab his bridle from the tack room. He made his way to the paddock, where he knew his soul horse was.

Once outside, he made his way to Phantom, and the gelding trotted over as well. The two met in the center of their paths, and Viktor wrapped his arms around Phantom's neck. They stayed like this for a while, before Viktor pulled away from the embrace.

"Are you ready?" Phantom asked over their mental link. His voice was oddly soft.

Viktor nodded and began strapping the bridle on Phantom. One he was done, he gave Phantom one more hug before mounting him. Viktor clicked his tongue, and the gelding trotting towards the fence.

"Viktor? Where are you going?" A voice called out. Viktor stopped Phantom and looked over his shoulder; it was Johanna. He gave her an apologetic look before kicking at Phantom's sides, and the old gelding took off towards the fence once more.

When they jumped the fence, Viktor looked over his shoulder at Johanna, then took off. _His destination?_ Valedale.

 

It was around noon when they made it to Valedale, and the sky was darker with rain heavy clouds. Thunder rumbled, and tiny droplets fell every once in a while. Viktor rounded the corner around Elizabeth's house, and looked up the path. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly before clicking his tongue. As they made it to the swirl path to the portal, he stopped, looking at the center of it.

"You don't have to do this." Phantom finally said after they rode in silence.

Viktor closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his face against the old gelding's neck and running a hand through his mane. "You're wrong... I do have to do this."

"I just wish I could go with you. Something could go wrong." The gelding mumbled.

Viktor nodded and opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around the gelding's neck again. "Whatever happens, I love you, Phantom. We have our fights, and you're a pain in the ass, but I still love you, and you're my best friend." He said softly.

Phantom shook his head and sighed. "Let's go before you make me cry." He grunted.

Viktor chuckled softly and sat up straight. "Let's go." He smiled and clicked his tongue.

Phantom began trotting on the swirl path, going clockwise. As they reached the center, the portal started opening up in a symphony of _whooshes_ and _creaks_. When it opened completely, Viktor and Phantom went through, leaving their normal reality behind.

At the stone circle, it was foggy and humid, like usual. Fripp and Elizabeth were chatting with the other Soul Riders, and they all looked so excited for this. It made Viktor's stomach twist with unease. There was still that nagging feeling telling him that something was going to go horribly wrong. Alex was the first to notice him, and she beamed at him, signalling him over. Viktor unmounted and grabbed Phantom's reins, pulling the gelding with him.

Alex hugged Viktor tightly and pulled away, leaving her hands on his shoulders. "I can't believe this is finally happening," she then frowned a bit. "I just wish I could go..."

Lisa nodded in agreement. "I want to save Anne too, but Fripp did say that Vik was the only one that could go."

Viktor nodded and let go of Phantom's reins, sighing. He pulled a convincing smile and shoved his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. "I'm excited too. I'll get Anne back."

"We know you will." Linda reassured with a confident smile.

These girls had so much faith in him, it should've given him a confidence boost; but it didn't. He still felt this uneasy quease in his stomach. It twisted and fell into knots, sending shivers down his spine in a cold feeling. He looked over at Fripp, and the squirrel gave him a knowing look, as if he knew what he felt like. Maybe it was just the idea of going back to Pandoria...

Fripp stood on a small stone pillar, and everyone went silent to hear what the wise leader of the Druids had to say. "We're gathered here today to celebrate that we are finally going to be able to save our dear Anne, who has been trapped in Pandoria for too long," he paused to let the Druids cheer, "and we have Viktor to thank for accepting to look for her." The squirrel turned his head to look at Viktor, who bowed his head as many Druids thanked him. "Now, I shall open the portal to Pandoria, and only Viktor is to step through."

He turned to look at the once broken stone arch behind him, and picked up the stone with pink engravings, holding it up to the arch. The arch began to hum, and pink bursts shot out from it. Soon, the portal opened like a swirling abyss, colored pink and purple, and seemed to swallow the light of the area surrounding it. The uneasy feeling came back to Viktor's stomach, and he visibly shivered. He had to go back there; for Anne. For the Druids. For Jorvik.

Viktor took a deep breath and stepped forward to the portal, tightening his hands into fists. When he was at the steps to the portal, he looked back at the gathered crowd, then at Phantom, who looked proud yet worried. The young man looked back at the portal, and closed his eyes as he walked through it.

 

A shiver ran up Viktor's spine when he stepped out on the other side. He wasn't even in Pandoria yet, but he could already feel the radioactive-like magic that emanated from the dimension. He looked across the dark blue stone bridge he was on, and took a deep breath, steeling himself to whatever he was about to see. He began walking across the bridge, keeping his head up to the other portal right ahead. Even this space between the dimensions was too close to Pandoria. After this, Viktor wanted nothing to do with the place.

 _That is if you make it out_. He shook the thought away, and stood in front of the next portal. Pandoria was right on the other side, he could feel it, and that made him even more nervous. He drew in a shaky breath, and stepped inside. It was time.

The landscape changed so drastically once he came out of the other side, that it disoriented Viktor greatly. Shades of purple and pink expanded ahead, and the sky was in a state between sunset and night. He could see the bioluminescent trees and giant mushrooms, and a massive manta flew above him with a young trailing right behind it. Pandoria really was a beautiful place, but the most beautiful places were the most dangerous; and this was where Garnok lived. Viktor looked around, taking in his surroundings, he felt so small without Phantom.

He finally finished steeling himself, and started down the path he had remembered from his last visit. To where Anne was held prisoner. It was such a strange prison as well, a floating pink crystal, where she was being drained of her energy, or at least getting more and more sick because of the toxic magic. Even now, Viktor could feel nauseous due to the magic. It was a horrible place for humans to be in, especially for as long as Anne had been.

The path sloped down in front of him, and he slid down with it, keeping his balance. He looked around once again, making sure that he was on the right path, then he noticed the tunnel entrance. He was so close, and it made him nervous. That part of him that wanted to scramble back to the portal came back, but he pushed it aside as he was swallowed by the darkness of the tunnel. Bioluminescent plants and creatures lit up the stone walls, giving off an eerie pink-purple glow. The creatures chattered along the walls and floor, seemingly confused at his presence.

Viktor felt slightly more soothed at the sight of peace in Pandoria. _Maybe something wouldn't go wrong_. As he rounded a corner, light from the other side filtered through in strands because of the curtain of strange plants that covered it. Viktor broke into a jog, and pushed a strand of the natural curtain aside, looking to the path ahead. He could see the crystal floating in the distance, and his stomach tightened. He was so close to her now, it didn't feel real.

As he approached the crystal, he could feel the fragment of Aideen's light warming up in the pocket of his hoodie. He took it out and looked away as the light shone too bright for him to look at, but kept it in his hand. This was his only key to saving her, and possibly the last time the light fragment would be used. He had to act now before something happened.

He stopped a few feet away from the crystal, squinting his eyes up at it. He could see Anne's outline, hugging her knees weakly. She had so little time left. Viktor raised his arm and held the fragment of Aideen's light to the crystal, and he could feel the power begin to course through his body. In a flash of blinding light, a beam of pure white light shot out from the fragment and onto the crystal, cracking it. It must've been taking a lot of energy, he had never seen the fragment do this.

Viktor knew only a few seconds had passed, but it felt like an eternity when the crystal finally shattered along with the fragment. Fripp had said this would happen. It must have taken an insane amount of power to trap a Soul Rider, and it would take an insane amount of power to free one. Viktor looked up and saw Anne floating down limply, and he jogged over to be beneath her, stretching out his arms.

She landed in his arms, with her legs over one arm, and her back on the other. Her blonde hair was a mess, and her clothes were dirty and torn; but the most outstanding things were the pink, pulsing scars along her neck, face, arms and hands. He winced, feeling nothing but pity for the poor girl who had been in this hell for so long. She was half dead.

"Don't worry Anne, I'm here to get you out of here." He said, hoping she could hear him. To his surprise, she made a sound that sounded like approval, but he wasn't too sure.

Viktor looked around one more time, before beginning to make his way back to the portal. In the tunnel, Anne fidgeted for a bit, but went still again once they were out in the open again. The tunnel could possibly have lesser Pandorian energy, so he put that as a mental note to mention to Evergray once he returned.

"Long time no see, Viktor." A shiver ran up Viktor's spine when he heard that ever familiar, haunting voice. _Darko_.

He turned around, and took a step back. Surely enough, it was Darko, standing tall and imposing. His dark coat and flaming red hair were the most striking things about him, and it made him stand out in the pink and purple Pandorian environment. Viktor gulped and took another step back as Darko took one forward.

"I see you're trying to escape with our precious Anne, but I just can't let you do that." Darko gave him a sickly sweet smile, leaning against his staff. "But... Now I can have both of you."

As he finished that, massive tentacles began to shoot out from the ground, curling and twisting into the sky and creating towering shadows. _Garnok… He's here_. Viktor yelped and took several steps back, afraid of what would happen now. He just wished he had Phantom with him, now he had to run from Garnok while carrying another person who was barely alive. Then, a thought crossed his head, and he narrowed his eyes at Darko. He could give it a shot, but it didn't guarantee that Garnok wasn't going to go after him. Viktor furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Darko, and lightning began sparking all around him, creating bursts of electric humming.

Darko raised his eyebrows dramatically. "You know that a few sparks aren't going to har- AAH!" Viktor had concentrated all of the lightning to strike Darko, and it knocked him over on his back, leaving him stunned.

Viktor gave himself only a second to be shocked at his own strength before booking it up the path he had followed earlier. He had to make it to the portal, he had to keep- **BAM!** One of Garnok's tentacles slammed down right beside him, and it made him lose his balance, but he managed stay standing. Great, so the giant tentacle monster _was_ following him, how thrilling. Viktor took a deep breath and bolted forward, keeping an eye on the tentacles that came lower only to slam down. He made it up the slope he had slid down earlier, and smiled in relief as he saw the portal. He was so close to freedom, so close to possibly never coming back to this dreadful place; and he made it. A sense of dread washed over him when he realized that he wasn't out of danger just yet. Garnok's tentacled reached the bridge between Pandoria and his world, but no big deal; he had already outrun this thing twice. Viktor kept running towards the other portal, the portal that would take him home... But whatever dreadful thing held hid destiny had other plans.

One of Garnok's tentacles slammed down right in front of Viktor, making him fall and drop Anne only a few feet away from the portal. The tentacle retreated, and Viktor heard a whoosh, and then Darko's voice. "I told you that I couldn't let you get away."

Viktor sat up, and turned his head to look at Darko. He had a defeated look in his eyes. He knew that there was no way for him to escape now. Garnok was right there even if he did his lightning shock, the thing would kill him and Anne before Viktor got a chance to get them out of there. "You did..." Viktor breathed.

Darko smirked, and leaned against his cane. "Though, I will say that your courage is very much applauded. I knew you had a spine in there somewhere." He said in his usually cocky tone, and Viktor glared at him. "Tell you what; how about a trade? Anne stays here, and you get to go back to the Druids empty handed, and back to trying to think you can defeat the great Garnok."

Viktor stood up, glaring up at Darko, and shook his head. "My mission was to take her back to the Druids," he turned to look at the girl, and charged a forcefield. He pushed both hands forward, and the forcefield pushed Anne through the portal, and it closed behind her. He turned back to look at a slightly horrified Darko, and smirked. "And I have succeeded."

Darko scowled and lifted up his cane, hitting Viktor in the face with it. The force of it was enough to push Viktor's whole head to the side, and blood started to come out from his mouth. "You insolent mongrel!" Darko hissed, then forcefully grabbed Viktor's face, forcing the younger boy to look at him. "I guess you'll be enough to use against those insolent Druids, but you'll regret everyday for what you've done."

Viktor clenched his teeth, then spit the blood in his mouth at Darko's face. "Bring it on, you freak." He hissed. To be honest, Viktor was terrified, but he couldn't let Darko know that. He'd use it in all kinds of ways to his advantage.

Darko let go of Viktor's face, wiping the blood away from his face and grimacing. He hit Viktor with his cane one more time before dragging him back to Pandoria. And despite not knowing what the future held for him, his mind found a strange calm at the fact that Anne was back and safe. He had done his job, and he'd gladly die now at the hands of Darko or Garnok. He was forced into a prison similar to Anne's, but this one was a pink bubble resting on the ground rather than floating. He was back to the place he dreaded the most.


End file.
